


That and a Handful of Bullets

by ShorknadoWIPs (Shorknado)



Category: Ash vs Evil Dead (TV), Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22177912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shorknado/pseuds/ShorknadoWIPs
Summary: Ash Williams has a world to save, which isn't really unusual. What is pretty damn unusual is watching an Evil version of your super cool ancient demi god friend mortally wound her really cool super nice present version and completely fucking up all the damn progress you had made in setting your life back on track. Thankfully mortally wounded demigods are very good at monologing and setting up contingency plans, laws of physics be dammed.Ash Williams has a world to save, and to do so he has to travel further back than the 80s. Straight to the tail end of World War Two. Let's hope he finds himself some allies.
Relationships: Ace Visconti & Ash Williams
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Luck

Ch 1. Luck

\- x -

"I'm not dead you dumb bastard." Ruby grunts out, shifting and giving him a weak glare. 

"Oh, wow, that was weird. You were really still for a minute." Ash replies, moving to give Ruby some room as she let's out pained breaths. 

"No shit, I'm getting there." Ruby shoots back as she turn to Ash, "I'm such a dick."

Kelly and Pablo exchange glances as Ruby pushes herself into sitting position and causing blood to gush out of her stab wound. 

"I have a contingency plan." 

"Care to share with the class?" Ash asks, earning a heartfelt glare and smile. 

"Baal is going to rip you shreds, Ash. You can't beat him." She says, insulting him with her dying breaths, "But I have a way."

"Can you hurry this up before the rest of your blood gets out of your body?" Pablo asks, glancing at the gaping wound in the now mortal old god. 

"Can't stand you people. Alright Ash. There's a woman, Lisa Sherwood, fucking prodigy. You need to go to her and tell her what has happened." Ruby lets out a few pained breaths, "Tell Lisa that Ruby is asking her to use the book."

Ash nods, filing that away for future use. He watches as Ruby motions for Pablo to come closer and takes his arm. Symboles from the Necronomicon swirl on the young mans skin. It's now that Ash desides to ask first for once.

"How will I find this Lisa?" 

Ruby pauses for a moment before pulling a necklace out of her pocket. A round gold pendant hangs on the chain as she holds it out to him. 

"Swing it over a map and it will point to her location after I send you to the time." 

"Cool." Ash says as he takes the necklace and stuffs it in his pocket, "Let's rock and roll."

Ruby chuckles and starts reading from Pablos arm. A familiar warm feeling floods Ash as reality starts to bend and shift around him, tugging him in all directions. He closes his eyes as Ruby finishes her chant and allows time to do with him as it pleases. Finding this lady should be a cinch. 

Fleetingly, Ash realizes he never asked Ruby where she was sending him. He takes a breath to speak but the feeling of jello over takes him and time snaps like a twig. A brief feeling of nausea overtakes him, passing before he can gag as his body starts to settle into its now location. He opens his eyes to pure chaos. Screams and gunshots echo across the forests he's found himself in and he quickly ducks down. The noises seemed to come from his left, and sounded pretty damn far away. That was good, hopefully? 

Ash slowly rises and carefully creeps through the brush of the forest. Where the fuck was he, and what the fuck was he supposed to do now? Nice fucking going Ruby, sending him to the middle of fuck all nowhere huh? Just his damn luck.

"Mani in alto." A deathly seriois voice from behind demands, punctuate by the sound of a revolver cocking. 

Slowly Ash turns to get a look at his new assliant, happy to see a man in the most dorky looking hat and eypatch hese ever seen with a vintage pistol pointed at him. The guy was in a nice looking bomber jacket, looked straight out of an old t.v show. The man tilts his head at Ash before speaking again.

"¿Arriba las manos?" The man says, tone switching from all buisness to curiosity. 

"You got English in that pretty head of yours?" Ash finally asks, turning to face the man fully. He attempts to keep the giant chainsaw attached to his stump nonthreatening. This brings a slight smile to the guys face. 

"Sure do, hands up asshole." The man says in English. He had a strange accent to his words that Ash can't quite place. He complies and raises his left hand and awkwardly brandishing the chainsaw. 

The mans eyes trail over his saw with mild curiosity. As he does this Ash surveys his surrondings and the distant sounds of artillery. They seem to be growing worryingly closer. 

"What's an American civillian doin' all the way out here..." The man asks slowly starting to circle Ash as his eyes trail over him. 

"Good question!" Ash replies, turning his head to keep his eyes on the man, "Where is here anyway?"

"France. Don't look like a Ratzy, specially in those civvies..." The man says rounding back to face Ash. 

He had come closer in his walk, now only an arms length away. The gun was also lowered, which made him feel marginally better about all this. The single hazle eye stares into his for a moment before an easy smile spreads onto the mans face.

"Names Ace, what's yours?"

"Ash." He replies, feeling nausea start to flood into his system. 

"Well we better be gettin' the fuck outta here before the Luftwaffe gets here and shit gets nasty." Ace says, reaching over to pat his shoulder and gently spin him around, "You walk."

He takes a stumbling step forward as vertigo starts to hit him. Obviously he wasn't in Tennessee anymore, and he was not in 2016 or the good ole' 80s. He didn't feel this awful when he went to the 1800s, but maybe there was a limit on how much a guy could time travel in a short period. Oh shit he was really figuring this out the hard way, eh? His stomach twists as a vomit rises in his throat and he leans over to vomit his guts out in the brush. He can hear Ace mutter a curse and feels a hand on his shoulder before he falls forward and promptly passes out.


	2. Sickness

A cool cloth is presses to his forehead, forcing him into consciousness. Ash groans and cracks an eye open to a pretty lady staring down at him. She has a very severe expression on her face, but he could see a bit of relief in her eyes. 

"Hellooo nurse." Ash says, voice coming out unfortunately weak and unsexy. 

The woman promptly turns away from him and walks past a few rows of empty beds towards a door and leaning out.

"Visconti, your charge is awake." The nurse says with a slight British accent. Ash pushes himself up into a sitting position and realizes his saw and gun are gone. 

"C'mon sweetheart we can share him." Ace's voice becomes louder as the man saunters into the room. 

The nurse looks over Ash with cold blue eyes. Ash winks and she turns her steely gaze back to Ace.

"Keep him." The nurse respondes, pulling a loud snort from the man. 

"Sally you are too kind." Ace teases, waving as she leaves the room. The man walks over to Ash and takes a seat on the foot of his bed. Regarding him with his good eye for a few moments before looking away. 

"Where am I now?" Ash asks, looking around the room, "Still in France?"

"You're stitting in Saint-Inglevert Airfield's infirmary." Ace replies, "I flew you back here after you passed out, been asleep for a little over ten hours."

"Shit, one hell of a nap." Ash grunts and stretchs a bit, feeling his bones pop as usual but otherwise nothing else hurts more than usual. 

"This may seem a bit crazy..." He starts, getting the pilots attention, "But what year is it?"

If Ace thinks he's crazy the man doesn't show it. Instead his lips twitch into a half smile as he replies. 

"The year is 1943." 

"You gotta be fucking kidding me." Ash groans and runs his good hand through his hair, "Fuck me sideways."

He was never a big fan of history classes, but if he wasn't mistaking this put him somewhere during World War Two. Where exactly he wasn't sure. 

"Has Pearl Harbor happened?" Ash asks, causing Ace to frown slightly. 

"Happened about two or three years ago. Got the U.S in the war effort."

"Has America nuked Japan?"

"What the fuck are you talking about?" 

Ash throws the covers off and swings his legs over the bed. He quickly finds his boots near the nightstand, but unfortunately his saw and shotgun are missing. Ace watchs him with a renewed suspicion as Ash ties his boots and stands. 

"Where's my boomstick?"

"My plane, why?"

"Need it. I have shit to do." Ash says, glancing around the room and starting towards the door. He would figure out which plane was Ace's soon enough. 

"Hey wait a minute!" Ace calls, following after him, "If you think you can just waltz off a military base after being caught in a war zone you ain't gettin' far! And what the hell were you talkin' about back there?"

Ash slows his pace a bit. Ace did have a point. While he was pretty damn certain he knew he could walk out of this base fairly easily, it wasn't as if he had a real plan after. Ruby didn't exactly give him much to work off but a name and fancy pendant. At least in the 1800s he had his car, and a horse, and was worshipped like a god. He looks at Ace again, sizing the smaller man up to be a laid-back sorta guy, probably much better at planning than he was. 

"Show me to my gun and chainsaw, then I'll talk." Is Ash's final offer. A pretty damn good one in his eyes.

"Right this way." Ace replies, walking him through the halls of the facility. 

He sees a few other uniformed men and the nurse walk by as Ace leads him outside and towards the runways. Multiple old looking plans were parked along the strip. Paintings of pinup girls adorned the noses of almost all the planes. Ace leads him to one adorned with a four leaf clover and painted on bullet holes. It was tacky, but Ash couldn't help but like it. 

"You do that?" He asks, pointing at the mural. 

"Nah, one of the lieutenants on base does all the nose art. Even painted my jacket." Ace replies, climbing into the plane and motioning for Ash to follow. 

He does so, climbing into the bomber after Ace and tossing him a duffle bag holding his weapons. Ash unzips the bag and is happy to see his items in the same state he had left them in. He pats his breast pockets and is happy to sew he has at least six shells left, plus the two in the chamber. Old gas could work in the chainsaw, right? Ash sits back in the pit and looks at Ace, who was rose a single eyebrow at him. 

"I'm from the future." Ash starts, waiting for the man to throw him out of the plane and get him committed.

"....Are you now?" 

"I'm from the year 2016, well no I travelled back from the 80s to now but originally I was in 2016. This evil overlord Baal is trying to destroy the world and killed his overlord ex-wife Ruby so before she died she sent me back here to get this lady to edit the book of the dead and somehow fix all that mumbo-jumbo for her. Never did clarify that I was going to fourties."

Ace stares at him with a utterly deadpanned expression. It's impossible to read the mans face, but Ash gives him a winning smile and hopes for the best. 

"Alright, I believe you." Ace replies with a shrug, "Where's the lady your tryin' to find?"

"What, are you serious?" He stares at the man in suprise. He didn't really expect to be taken seriously right out the gate. Almost never was.

"Sure, I mean fuck it, right?" Ace says, pulling a cigarette case from his pocket with a smirk that could rival Ash's own. He watches the man light the cigarette and can't help but admire his moxi. 

"Right so the lady. Her name is Lisa Sherwood? I think." 

"Where is she?"

"Uh....dunno?"

Ace takes a drag from his cigarette, "Ain't that a pickle."

Ash is hit by the realization that Ace was probably just leading him on and laughing at his crazy ramblings. He sighs and digs the necklace out of his pocket, holding it up fir Ace to see. 

"You got a map in here?"

"Fuck, I sure hope I do." Ace replies, getting up and making his way to the cock pit. 

The man rustles around for a hit before pulling out a sheet of paper and unfolds it. He sets the paper on the floor of the plane and slides it towards Ash with a bemused expression. 

"So Ruby said this could help me find that Lisa girl." He says, holding the chain over the map. 

Slowly the rock starts to rock on its own, swinging back and fourth like a pendulum. It was really creepy considering he wasn't moving his hand to do it. Ace makes an interested hum as Ash lowers the necklace slightly. The stone tugs his hand towards the left of the map, stoping its swinging and instead pointing at a 90 degree angle towards South America. 

"Oh damn." Ace whispers, suddenly leaning forward with interest as Ash moves the necklace until the stone points straight down on the map. 

"Well, we got a continent." Ash says cheerfully. 

"No fucking way, thats Argentine!" 

Ash tilts his head as Ace perks up and leans in, pointing excitedly at the map. 

"Oh really?"

"I'm from there, actually."

"Wait really?" Ash glances at Ace's uniform doubtfully, "Isn't that an American uniform?"

"The FAA gave a couple hundred of us to the RAF early on in the conflict. I just happen to be one of 'em." Ace explains with a handwave, "And the U.S uniform looks much better on me, don't ya think?"

Ash can't tell if Ace winks at him or just so happened to blink. But the guy was right the uniform looked really good on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might come back to this one day, might not. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
